


【光阿莉】世界は恋に落ちている

by Lia0428



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia0428/pseuds/Lia0428
Summary: *时间线在5.0之前，光之战士还没到第一世界的时候*阿莉塞中心回忆向*BG 全年龄 公式光
Relationships: 光之战士/阿莉塞
Kudos: 1





	【光阿莉】世界は恋に落ちている

阵风卷着黄沙在石壁上拍击，声音清脆又散碎，清晰地传进精灵少女的耳朵。阿莉塞走出珍贵的阴影，铺天盖地的光涌上来，纵使她早已习惯也反射性地眯起眼睛。

这里是安穆·艾兰，是“第一世界”，这是阿莉塞来到这里的不知道第几天。目睹着伙伴接连昏睡的时日还历历在目，印象里，拂晓的大家陆续倒下也相差不过几天，轮到自己才知道，早来几天的人已经独自度过以年计数的漫长岁月。时间流速的差异惯会给人强烈的不安，阿莉塞不知道这种差异究竟有没有规律，有的话又是以何记数，只能从伙伴们的经历里粗略地推算——一个月了，塔塔露和可露儿应该已经收到我昏睡的消息了；两个月了，和帝国的战事还好吗？三个月了、三个月……他怎么还不来？

阿莉塞总不愿意承认，无论她怎样牵挂原初世界，心思弯弯绕绕一圈，总回到那个人身上——那个、艾欧泽亚的大英雄。她喜欢这样带点儿打趣地称呼他，看他捂着脸朝她摆手。阿尔菲诺有时候会站出来说话，那时她的目标就会转向不解风情的笨蛋哥哥。总是埋头典籍的笨蛋不会从少女微红的双颊里读出情思，当然、忙于拯救世界的大英雄也不会，于是阿莉塞得以把情窦初开的微妙心思独自珍藏。或许是出于少女崇拜英雄的本能，又或许是出于别的什么，总之待到阿莉塞从这份陌生的悸动里醒悟出“喜欢”时，已经是与他分开的不知道多少天。

在泛滥的光里待久了，阴影反而是少见的珍贵之物。这个世界里的人提光色变，于是阿莉塞忍不住要谈起光之战士的时候也不好用原来大家习惯的方式去称呼，她小心地藏了些小心思，在没有他的世界里称呼他是“我的大英雄”。每每回想起与他相处的点滴，少女的甜蜜心思总免不得混杂些许酸涩，她的心上人是整个世界的英雄，海德林的宠儿像化为人形的信仰，他总在救助苦难，无论是战争还是狩神，好像不知疲惫一样，阿莉塞却总想起她与英雄单独赶路时瞥见他在篝火边沉睡的侧脸，橙红的火苗跃动着，她看见他来不及刮掉的胡茬和眼下浅浅的青黑，心底轻轻地一软。那一刻整个艾欧泽亚的大英雄也不过是蜷在她身边倦倦入眠的普通冒险者，她偷偷坐直身子，火光拉长两个人的影子，在黑暗里纠缠着紧贴——或许我也被他需要着，阿莉塞这样想。也许是她的目光太炽烈，困倦的大英雄睁开眼，掌心包住她微凉的双手。  
“冷不冷啊。”睡眼惺忪的人含糊地呢喃，解下外衣不由分说地包住少女单薄的肩。  
阿莉塞一个愣怔，没日没夜奔波战斗的男人却已经又沉沉地入眠。肩上的外套带着他的体温和熟悉的味道，手背上还残留着温热干燥的触感，阿莉塞咬着下唇偷偷把外套拽紧，滚烫的脸埋进膝盖里——绝对是篝火熏的，才不是害羞吧。

她方才陪泰丝琳一起送走了一位即将变成食罪灵的客人，“上路客店就是送人走上死亡之路”，阿莉塞来到这儿之后用了很久才消化这个事实。照顾一些人，然后亲手送他们走向死亡，惯于抗争的少女一时很难接受这种无力感，起初她还会想要试着挽回一些什么，直到她亲眼看着一名卫兵被强大的食罪灵袭击之后几乎是转瞬的功夫就变成了他生前最痛恨的东西。身体行动比思想快，本能的战斗反应让她拔出刺剑快步冲向前，刚成型的食罪灵几下就倒在少女的脚下。冷汗后知后觉地爬满她的后背，阿莉塞腿一软跪在黄沙里，她低下头，被变成食罪灵的卫兵仿佛在生命的尽头找回了些许神智，陶瓷一样空白的眼睛艰难地一弯。  
“谢、谢你……”  
话音落下，阿莉塞眼前爆发一阵强光，曾经与她一起闲聊狩猎的人消散在了安穆·艾兰漫天的光里。

闻声赶来的泰丝琳站在她背后，清秀的尘族少女眼里也有化不开的痛苦。她看着阿莉塞蜷成一团的小小身影无声地叹气，上前一步想要扶她起来，却听见女孩带着哭腔的闷声嘶喊：“都是、都是我太弱了！如果是他在……”  
这是泰丝琳第一次从阿莉塞口中听闻那个神秘的大英雄。

那天她和阿莉塞回到上路客店，白发的精灵少女抱着膝盖窝在火堆前，发尾随着微弱的风在柴火的噼啪声里轻轻地摆。泰丝琳不是第一次遇见被这种画面冲击的人，她清清嗓子，想找点儿话题，阿莉塞的哭喊在脑海里浮现，她小心翼翼地开口：“阿莉塞……你刚刚说的‘他’是谁啊？”  
缩成一小团的女孩终于被唤回了魂儿。  
“他啊……”阿莉塞支着下巴，思绪漫漫地飘，话语携着悠长的回忆轻轻地落下，“他是我的大英雄。”

纵使阿莉塞早已习惯了这边的一切，亲手送走朝夕相伴的病人也依旧让她感到沉痛。她独自走出上路客店，在琥珀原上漫无目的地走，走着走着就跑起来，直到跑上一处地势偏高的沙丘。一望无际的视野让郁结的内心暂得少许空隙，阿莉塞抓起一把晶莹的沙，任它们水一样从指缝里泄出去，她又忍不住想起与他初遇是在乌尔达哈，皇宫里熙熙攘攘的人群裹着尚且青涩的冒险者，笨蛋哥哥一副老练的样子上去搭话，而她躲在哥哥背后毫不留情地打量这个被人们寄予厚望的年轻男人——个子不算特别高，长得也不算多么出挑，身上还穿着厚重的护甲，武器背在身后，怎么看也不过是个傻乎乎的冒险者。彼时她还与阿尔菲诺有着不小的分歧，固执的少女自有一套与世界相处的模式，宁做独行侠也不妥协。她坚信自己才是与众不同、且自己才是正确，直到她与当初的冒险者再会，夜以继日的奔波磨去了他的青涩，却把温柔和善良打磨得圆融发光，她注视着他，最后不得不承认其实阿尔菲诺没看错，即使没有光之加护，他也足以成为艾欧泽亚的大英雄。当与他长久地分别，只能靠记忆的碎片来思念，阿莉塞才恍然发觉与他相识的时间实在很短，而她又实在不满足，想更多地和他相处，一起冒险也好、或者能更多地接触到他其他的样子也好，阿莉塞不是拖泥带水的性子，认识到自己的心意之后，一切让她脸红心跳的细节都说得通。她恨不得立刻见到他，连重逢的场景她都在心里排演了好多遍，一开始她决定让他见识一下自己的进步，后来时间过久了，她又决定一定要仗着他的纵容对迟迟不来找她的家伙发点儿小脾气，然后？然后当然要找个好时候，把“我喜欢你你敢不喜欢我你就完了总之你看着办”光明正大地说给他。这样想着却又不争气地满脸红透，告白啊，她还没和谁告白过呢。

“阿莉塞！你在这里呀！”泰丝琳的声音唤醒了沉浸在小宇宙里的少女，明明是出来散心却又在专心致志地想念心上人——还被人发现了。阿莉塞像被抓了尾巴的猫一样跳起来，脸上火烧似的红还没散，心虚得说话都磕磕绊绊，前言不搭后语地胡诌了几句，泰丝琳早就摸透了她的小心思，拖长了声音打趣她：“呀，我们阿莉塞又在想那个大英雄啦？”

“才、才没有！”阿莉塞红着脸跳起来要去捂她的嘴，被泰丝琳轻巧地闪过。她背着手端详阿莉塞羞恼的表情，摇摇头感慨。  
“我们阿莉塞倒是一往情深啊——”  
“没有、没有，都说了没有！”少女背过身去躲避友人调笑的视线，鼓着腮帮子在松软的沙地上重重地踩出脚印。泰丝琳早习惯了她偶尔的口是心非，和情窦初开的小姑娘闲扯两句也多少缓解了她心头坠着的沉重，泰丝琳拉着她坐下，敏锐的少女自然知道好友心情不算好，乖乖抱着膝盖贴着她坐下。远方还是一片无边无际的光之海，这里是光之泛滥的终点……这个世界的终点。

远离心上人给了少女坦诚的勇气，阿莉塞望着远方轻声唤她：“泰丝琳。”  
“嗯？”  
“等他过来……一切都会好起来的。”阿莉塞轻声说，“无论是黑夜、还是安宁，他都会带来的，我保证。”  
“你还真是……他就那么好吗？”  
“嗯、就那么好。”  
阿莉塞无意识地抓起一把沙子又放开，这里没有黑夜，可她本能地知道，那片光后面是和他一起看过的星空。  
“你如果也认识他……你也会喜欢的。”阿莉塞低声说。


End file.
